Friendship is never die
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: kisah sepasang sahabat yang tak pernah terpisahkan, tapi apa jadinya ketika hadir perasaan lain di antara persahabatan mereka? apakah mereka mampu mempertahankan persahabatannya? my first fic in tis fandom; please RnR


Hallo semua , sebenernya ka merupakan reader tetap fandom ini tapi ka gak pernah berani bikin fic di sini coz ka gak mau nambah sampah di sini makanya baru sekarang ka berani bikin.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi ka yang gak pernah ka ungkit sebelumnya, jadi maaf aja kalo fic ini jadi sampah beneran. Maka dari itu, dengan seegala kerendahan hati ka minta pengertian reader semua untuk memberikan penilaian terhadap fic ka ini apakah layak atau tidaknya ka publish.

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kisimoto dan sampai kapanpun gak akan berubah

Warning: AU,OOC, typo (ka gak pernah bisa lepas dari masalah satu ini), dan semua kegajeannya. Dan yang paling ingin ka tekankan adalah ka tidak bermaksud membashing salah satu tokoh, maaf apabila ada yang tersinggung bila tokoh favoritenya ka buat sedikit tersiksa.

* * *

**Friendship is never die**

**By **

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

Persahabatan merupakan hal yang sangat penting dalam hidup ini, tak seorangpun di dunia yang dapat bertahan hidup dalam kesendirian, semua orang pasti menginginkan seorang sahabat yang senantiasa ada di sampingnya dalam segala keadaan.

Begitupun dengan seorang gadis belia berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia mempunyai seorang sahabat bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata sekelam malam dan sifat layaknya es. Tapi walaupun begitu tak mengurangi tali persahabatan keduanya.

Mereka bersahabat dari keduanya mulai menginjak bangku sekolah dasar, rumah keduanyapun berdekatan walaupun tak bersampingan. Sifat tomboy Sakura yang membuat dia lebih dekat dengan laki-laki dari pada wanita, dan dari itupula kisah ini dimulai. Diawali dengan kisah manis yang berakhir pada pilihan Sakura untuk menentukan persahabatn dan cintanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke cenderung kompak dalam segala hal, sifat Sakura yang aktif dapat mengimbangi sifat pasif Sasuke. Dan dengan sifatnya ini pula Sakura dapat meluluhkan tembok es yang dibangun oleh Sasuke. Dari kecil Sasuke hanya dekat dengan Kakaknya, Itachi dan tidak mau membuka diri pada orang lain, tapi dengan ajaibnya senyum cerah Sakura dapat merubah hidup monoton Sasuke menjadi lebih berwarna dan untuk pertama kalinya bisa tersenyum kepada orang lain.

Awal persahabatan mereka, Sasuke mendapat banyak hal baru yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya akan singgah di hidupnya. Sasuke tak pernah berpikir dapat tertawa lepas selain dengan kakak kandungnya, dan diapun tak pernah berpikir hanya dengan sebuah senyuman hidup dapat terasa lebih indah.

Kedekatan keduanya membuat mereka tak terpisahkan hingga ketika mereka mengakhiri sekolah dasarnya dan berpindah ke bangku sekolah menengah pertama mereka berjanji tak akan berpisah. Tapi mereka tak tahu cobaan apa yang akan mereka hadapi ketika sama-sama mengucapkan janji tersebut, yang dapat mengguncangkan tali persahabatan yang telah mereka ikatkan dalam hidup mereka.

Hari pertama mereka menjadi siswa sekolah menengah pertama, mereka sepakat akan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang sama yaitu basket. Ya mereka memang sama-sama menyukai olah raga tersebut bahkan mereka sudah cukup mahir dalam mendribble bola dan menjadikannya poin kemenangan.

Suatu sore mereka pulang dari latihan basket dan pulang bersama berjalan kaki karena sekolah dan rumah mereka tak terlalu jauh, dan selain itu mereka ingin menikmati sore bersama, sama saperti setiap sore sebelumnya yang sering mereka lewati bersama.

"sasuke, latihan kali ini rasanya lelah sekali yah? Sampai-sampai kakiku susah untuk digerakkan," Sakura mengawali percakapnnya dengan Sasuke dangan mengutarakan perasaannya setelah latihan, karena setiap pulang latihan mereka mempunyai kebiasaan membicarkan hasil latihan mereka.

"Hn, kau benar. Kakashi-sensei menambahkan porsi latihan untuk kita kali ini," tanggap Sasuke dengan tatapan masih lurus pada jalan di depannya.

"Huh padahal besok aku ada tes lari, bagaimana ini, kakiku benar-benar sakit," Sakura terhenti sebentar untuk sekedar mengurut betisnya yang memang terasa sangat sakit.

"Ck merepotkan saja. Cepat naik!" perintahnya seraya berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung dengan sikap tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Kakimu sakitkan? Cepat naik ke punggungku! Aku tak mau harus menyeretmu untuk sampai di rumah,"

"Kau mau menggendongku?" tany Sakura lagi, tak percaya.

"Hn." Dan Sakurapun melompat ke punggung kokoh Sasuke.

Sedingin apapun Sasuke pada orang lain, tapi dia tak bisa mengacuhkan Sakura yang kesakitan begitu. Dia sudah menganggap Sakura adalah bagian dari dirinya, dia tak akan membiarkan bagian dari dirinya merintih kesakitan Karena diapun akan merasakan sakit tersebut.

Begitupun dengan Sakura, dia tak akan pernah membiarkan luka sekecial apapun ada di diri Sasuke. Dia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun melukai Sasuke baik itu secara fisik maupun psikis. Mereka pernah berjanji membagi perasaan mereka berdua, kesenangan Sasuke adalah kesenangan Sakura, kesedihan Sasukepun kesedihan Sakura dan sebaliknya. Mereka benar-benar tak bisa dipisahkan, walau kesalah pahaman sering terjadi tapi mereka menganggap itu sebagai warna dalam persahabatan sempurnanya. Ya persahabatan sempurna hingga seseorang itu datang dan mengubah semuanya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura suatu hari karena hari itu dia sedang sakit dan tidak bisa latihan, maka dari itu sepulang latihan Sasuke segera menjenguk Sakura. "Pasti menyenangkan kan melatih anggota baru? Apalagi banyak gadis yang manis," goda Sakura yang dia yakini tak akan Sasuke tanggapi.

"Hn, kau benar, sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Sasuke yang mendapat tanggapan kerutan kening dapi Sakura yang tak menyangka Sasuke akan membalas godaannya yang ditambah senyuman tipis di wajah tampan Sasuke

"Semenyenangkan itukah sampai-sampai kau tak berhenti tersenyum?" nada kebingungan sangat kentara sekali dalam pertanyaan Sakura kali ini, dia benar-benar keheranan dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tak biasa ini, 'Ada apa dengannya? Apa kepalanya terlempar bola, tadi?' batinnya.

"Hn, kau tahu tadi ada seorang anak yang sangat manis. Sepertinya dia pemalu, sampai-sampai wajahnya selalu memerah dan tak berhenti menunduk," jelasnya dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar. "Kau tahu? Setiap melihat rona merah di wajahnya, entah kenapa dadaku berdebar terus. Kau tahu aku kenapa?" tanyanya balik pada Sakura.

DEG

Ketika Sasuke mengatakan perasaannya tersebut, rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat menyesakkan di dada Sakura, 'Kenapa dengan diriku? Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu untuk orang lain? Apakah aku iri karena biasanya senyuman itu hanya untukku? Ah sepertinya aku hanya iri saja, aku hanya tinggal membiasakan diri saja. Dan harusnya aku senang karena akhirnya Sasuke bisa membuka dirinya pada orang lain.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mu-mungkin kau suka padanya?" jawabnya tergagap dan terdengar tak meyakinkan 'Sakit! Kenapa hatiku sakit ketika mengatakan itu? Tak mungkin kan kalau aku yang justru menyukainya?' batinnya kembali.

"Aku? Menyukainya? Kau jangan bercanda, Sakura. Tak mungkin aku menyukai orang secepat itu dan hanya karena senyuman malu-malunya itu," ucap Sasuke yang sebenarnya dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, yah dia tak mempercayai dengan jawaban Sakura karena yang dia tahu menyukai seseorang itu memerlukan proses yang sangat lama dan tak mungkin semudah itu.

"Tak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Selama aku bersahabat denganmu aku tak pernah melihat kau tersipu-sipu begitu, dan ini karena seorang gadis, apa lagi namanya kalau bukan kau menyukainya? Kau tak pernah dengar cinta pada pandangan pertama?" goda Sakura untuk mengurangi perasaan tak menentu di dalam hatinya.

"Haha kau bercanda. Tak pernah sekalipun aku tersipu-sipu, kau sedang sakit maka dari itu matamu ikut bermasalah," tawa hambar terdengar dari Sasuke, menandakan kesangsiannya. Antara percaya dan tidak, Sasuke mulai memikirkan apa yang Sakura katakana padanya 'Benarkah aku sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis pemalu tadi? Tapi jujur saja aku memang merasa ada sesuatu yang baru di hatiku, walau aku tak tahu apa itu.'

"Kau pikirkan saja, hanya kau sendiri yang tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini. Tapi sebagai sahabat aku sangat tahu bagaimana sikapmu selama ini, tak perlu kau bilangpun aku sudah tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan." Ucap Sakura seraya berbalik membelakangi Sasuke untuk menutupi air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata emeraldnya.

"Kau sepertinya mau istirahat, ya sudah aku pulang dulu dan akan memikirkan kata-katamu. Cepat sembuh ya, tak ada kau rasanya ada yang hilang dari tubuhku." Sasukepun keluar dari kamar Sakura, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menahan isakan sampai dia merasa Sasuke mulai menjauh dan tidak mendengar tangisannya.

"Kenapa aku harus menangis? Harusnya aku bisa bahagia melihat Sasuke bahagia. Maaf Sasuke aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu yang akan ikut bahagia apabila melihatmu bahagia, aku tak bisa menolak keinginan hatiku untuk menangis, entah mengapa melihatmu tersenyum karena gadis itu hatiku rasanya sepeti teriris." Ucapnya lirih sembari memeluk guling yang sekarang ikut basah karena banyaknya air mata Sakura yang mengalir.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura sudah mulai masuk sekolah kembali dan ikut latihan basket seperti biasanya, dia akhirnya tahu siapa gadis yang telah mencuri hati sahabat baiknya itu. Nama gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata, seorang gadis manis bermata lavender tapi seperti kata Sasuke, ia seorang gadis yang pemalu dan karena sifatnya itulah tak sedikit lelaki yang diam-diam juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Dan semakin lama semakin tergambar jelas perasaan Sasuke terhadap Hinata, bukan hanya Sakura yang menyadari itu tapi juga hampir semua anggota club basket menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke karena keberadaan sang gadis Hyuga. Tak jarang Sakura memperegoki Sasuke sedang diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata dengan senyuman tipis yang sanggup mempesona wanita manapun. Ya Sakura tak buta, dia tahu Sasuke merupakan lelaki paling popular di sekolahnya, bukan hanya karena ketampannya tapi juga segudang prestasi yang telah dia raih, gadis mana yang sanggup menolak pesona sang Uchiha.

Begitupun dengan Hinata, sepemalunyapun dia mana mungkin tak menyadari perasaan senpai tampannya itu. Sakura tahu dia tak mungkin sanggup bersanding dengan Hinata untuk memperebutkan Sasuke, yah akhirnya dia tahu kalau diapun menyukai Sasuke. Bukan lagi sebagai sahabat yang selama ini dia rasakan, tapi sebagai seorang gadis beranjak remaja pada lawan jenisnya. Walaupun prestasi Sakura cukup banyak, tapi ternyata Hinata tak kalah hebat dengannya. Dia pernah membaca artikel tentang Hinata di mading sekolah dan bagaimana prestasi yang sudah dia dapat selama hidupnya, dan itu cukup membuat nyalinya ciut.

Tapi sayang, perjuangan cinta Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Hinata harus terhambat dengan berakhirnya masa belajar Sasuke di sekolah yang telah memperkenalkan cinta pada dirinya itu. Dan hari itu adalah hari di mana Sasuke dan Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya menghirup udara sebagai siswa sekolah tersebut. Dan di hari itu pula lah Sakura harus mengalami kepedihan hatinya, dia melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara berdua dengan Hinata. Sakura tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang Sasuke bicarakan dengan Hinata tapi Sakura bisa melihat kepedihan dan kerinduan di mata onyx Sasuke tentu saja itu menambah sakit hatinya hingga dia tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya.

Dia menangis dan terus menangis di ruangan club basket, dia berharap teman-temannya mengira dia hanya sedih karena perpisahannya dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dia deskripsikan.

"Sasuke," ucapnya bergetar karena tangis yang belum berakhir.

"Hn, Sedang apa kau menangis sendirian di sini?" Sasuke menduduki kursi di sebelah Sakura "Sudahlah jangan menangis begitu, kau nambah jelek kalau menangis. Lagi pula kita tidak akan berpisah selamanya," sambungnya sembari merangkul pundak Sakura dan dia letakkan di bahu kekarnya.

"Haha kau benar, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupku," jawab Sakura masih terisak di bahu Sasuke yang tentu saja terdapat makna ganda dalam ucapannya itu, dia merasa akan kehilangan Sasuke karena Sasuke lebih memilih Hinata dan meninggalkannya.

"Feelingmu ternyata masih kuat saja ya," Sakura cukup tersentak dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan, sebelum dia bertanya dia memilih mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke setelahnya. "Maaf Sakura, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu untuk terus bersamamu," Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup lirih tapi masih bisa Sakura dengar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bangkit dari dekapan Sasuke dan mulai memandang mata onyx di depannya

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Oto, aku akan masuk Oto high school. Dan tidak akan bersamamu di Konoha high school, maafkan aku," masih dengan nada lirihnya, Sasuke memandang dalam mata Sakura yang mulai mengalir deras kembali. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai basket, dan yang aku dengar basket di sana lebih bagus dari pada di sini. Aku mohon pengertianmu, sakura," sambungnya karena tak tahan melihat permata yang terus jatuh dari mata orang yang paling berharga baginya itu.

"Kau sedang tak bercanda kan, Sasuke? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Padahal kau sendiri yang berjanji akan terus ada untukku?" tangis Sakura semakin menjadi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi tenang saja, Hinata sudah berjanji padaku untuk menemanimu selama aku ada di Oto, selama ada Hinata kau tak akan kesepian, dia gadis yang baik," dengan senyum mengambang, Sasuke membawa Sakura pada dada bidangnya. Tapi siapa sangka justru Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan berdiri dari kursi yang sejak tadi dia duduki dengan wajah yang sangat marah.

"APA? HINATA KAU BILANG? JADI HINATA SUDAH TAHU DAN KAU BARU MEMBERI TAHUKANNYA PADAKU SEKARANG? JADI KAU ANGGAP PERSAHABATAN KITA SELAMA INI APA?" Sakura mulai histeris, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh penyesalan.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Sakura. Tadi aku sempat berbicara dengan Hinata untuk memberitahukan keberangkatanku ke Oto dan menitipkanmu padanya," Sasuke ikut berdiri untuk menenangkan Sakura yang sekarang semakin terisak keras.

"KAU PIKIR AKU ANAK KECIL YANG HARUS KAU TITPKAN PADANYA? APA KAU TAK INGAT KALAU KITA SAJA LEBIH TUA DUA TAHUN DARINYA? AKU BISA MENJAGA DIRIKU SENDIRI, HARUSNYA KAU YANG MENITIPKAN DIA PADA ORANG LAIN AGAR TAK ADA YANG MEREBUT DIA DARIMU!" Sakura sudah benar-benar kehilangan kendali dirinya, saat ini dia sudah tak ingat kalau orang yang ada di depan dirinya adalah sahabatnya yang tak akan pernah dia sakiti yang tanpa dia sadari kalau ucapannya telah menyakiti Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke semakin menyesal. Sakura belum pernah semarah ini sebelumnya, dan Sasuke tahu itu.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tak tahu kalau akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan menjadi semarah ini, maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke lirih sembari menarik Sakura kembali dalam rengkuhannya.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sangat menyesal, Sakura bisa merasakan itu dari pelukan Sasuke padanya. Tangis Sakura mulai mereda dan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti sepasang sahabat ini.

Akhirnya perpisahan tak bisa Sakura hindari, walau berat dia harus melepas Sasuke pergi karena dia tahu inilah yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Toh menahan Sasukepun bukan haknya, dia hanya sahabat sasuke dan tak sepantasnya dia melakukan itu.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Sakura mulai dekat dengan Ino temannya ketika masih di club basket dulu. Hanya pada Inolah Sakura berani menceritakan tentang perasannya terhadap Sasuke dan dia juga sering mendapat kabar tentang Sasuke dari Ino karena pacar Ino, Sai yang teman basket Sakura dulu adalah teman satu sekolah Sasuke. Sai sering memberi tahu tentang prestasi Sasuke terhadap sekolahnya, kepopuleran Sasukedan tentang pergaulan Sasuke. Tapi walupun begitu, Sakura masih sering berhubungan lewat telephone dan juga Itachi.

Kata Sai, banyak gadis yang menyukai Sasuke hingga dia mempunya fans club tersendiri tapi sayangnya tak pernah Sasuke tanggapi. Tapi yang paling membuat Sakura terus tak tenang adalah kedekatan Sasuke dengan Hinata, hingga saat ini Sasuke sering bercerita kalau dia dan Hinata semakin dekat dan suatu hari Sasuke juga sudah mengatakan pada Sakura kalau dia memang menyukai Hinata, ralat DIA SANGAT MENCINTAI HINATA.

Hingga suatu hari ketika sakura sedang menikmati makanan di kantin, dia mendapat kabar sangat menyakitkan dari Ino.

"SAKURA!" teriak Ino sembari berlari ke arah Sakura di tengah kehingarbingaran kantin siang itu

"Apa pig? Bisakah kau tak berteriak? Hanya dengan teriakanmu itu, kau bisa membuat gempa dengan kekuatan 9 SR," jawab sakura acuh, ia masih sibuk dengan makanan di depannya.

"Forehead, bisakah kau dengarkan aku! Aku yakin kau bisa jantungan mendengar kabar dariku," Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar kelebayan sahabat barunya ini. "Kau yakin tak mau mendengarkan kabar dariku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit promosi.

"Ok. Memang berita apa yang kau dapat sehingga membuatmu seperti kebakaran jenggot begitu?" nada bicara Sakura masih tak menunjukan ketertarikan.

"Sai barusan menelephoneku," Ino menghentikan ceritanya sebentar sekedar untuk menenangkan diri untuk kabar yang akan dia berikan pada Sakura "Dia bilang," Ino berhenti lagi dan mulai menatap Sakura yang masih asik dengan sobanya "Forehead, bisakah kau hentikan makanmu barang sejenak dan memperhatikan berita dariku!" perintahnya kemudian.

"Aku lapar, pig. Dan tenang saja aku masih mendengarkanmu kok," jawab Sakura dengan mata tak kunjung menoleh pada Ino

"Ok, baiklah. Aku harap setelah aku mengatakannya kau tak menyemburkan sobamu padaku," entah berita seberat apa hingga Ino harus berulang kali menghela nafas , "Sasuke, sudah jadian dengan Hinata," ucapnya dengan sangat berhati-hati.

Sakura bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, dia hanya bisa mematung dan menatap Ino. Tapi Ino tahu, focus Sakura tidak ada padanya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ino akhirnya sambil memegang tangan Sakura setelah beberapa menit Sakura hanya mematung tanpa berkata apapun, hanya air mata yang mulai menggenag dan siap meluncur di matanya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, aku hanya sekedar menyampaikan kabar yang aku kira penting untukmu," lanjutnya kemudian dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura, berharap dengan pegangan tangannya bisa mengurangi kemelut yang ada di hati Sakura.

Seiring dengan lelehan air mata pertamanya, Sakura mulai menguasai keadaannya sendiri. Dia hanya terisak dan menggenggam tangan Ino lebih kuat. Dan Ino tahu sakit yang dirasakan sahabat pinknya ini teramat dalam, karena selama dia mengenal Sakura, dia belum pernah melihat permata emerald Sakura sekelam itu. Dia mulai merasa menyesal karena kelamnya mata sakura akibat dari kabar yang dia sampaikan.

"Sakura, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Andai saja aku tak menyampaikan ini padamu, kau tak perlu merasakan sakitnya patah hati," tanpa terasa Inopun ikut menangis, mereka sudah tak perduli di mana mereka sekarang.

"Tidak Ino, kau tak salah. Keadaanlah yang salah karena aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri, dan tanpa kau beri tahupun lambat laun aku pasti mengetahuinya. Entah dari Sasuke langsung atau dari yang lain, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Air matamu tak pantas ikut menetes karena masalahku," Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino, dia memang hanya ingin menikmati keterpurukannya sendiri, tak perlu orang lain ikut menderita karenanya. Karena alasan itu pula kenapa dia tak mau memberitahukan perasaannya pada Sasuke, dia tak mau persahabatannya hancur karena rasa bersalah Sasuke yang tak bisa membalas cintanya, cukup dia yang menderita.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ino setelah dia merasa tenang

"Aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke, sekalian kalau berita itu benar aku ingin memberinya selamat," jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Jangan bercanda, forehead! Setelah kau disakiti oleh Sasuke, kau masih mau memberinya selamat?" tanya Ino tak percaya dengan pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"Dia tak salah apa-apa, dia tak tahu tentang perasaanku jadi sudah sewajarnya dia juga tak menderita karena aku. Aku masih sahabatnya, pig, bukankah sahabat harus ikut bahagia apabila sahabatnya bahagia?" Sakurah masih berusaha tersenyum, walaupun senyuman itu sangat menyakitkan di mata Ino.

"Forehead, kau jangan gila! Tak ada sahabat yang bahagia ketika dia disakiti oleh sahabatnya sendiri sedangkan dia bahagia di atas penderitaan sahabatnya itu," Ino sudah mulai menganggap Sakura gila karena cinta dan persahabatnnya itu.

"Tenanglah, aku masih 100% sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Walaupun hatiku memang sangat sakit tapi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk sahabatku," ucapnya sembari mengambil ponsel dari saku seragamnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat panggilannya tersebut.

"Sasuke, apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sakura mengawali panggilannya, dia berusaha memasang nada yang ceria dalam suaranya, walaupun dia tahu Sasuke akan mendengar keganjilan dalam nadanya itu.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menelephoneku saat istirahat, apa ada yang penting?" dengan nada yang cukup dingin, dia berusaha mengabaikan nada ganjil dari suara sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal," Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk memantapkan hatinya "Aku dengar kau dengan Hinata jadian, apakah itu benar?" Sakura mesih berusaha mempertahankan nada suaranya, yang pada kenyataannya dia ingin sekali menagis meraung-raung dan meminta Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata.

"Huh ternyata kau sudah mendengarny ya? Tadinya aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu dengan aku yang langsung memberitahukannya langsung padamu, tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu jadi aku tak perlu memberitahukan ulang padamu kan?" Sakura dapat mendengar nada kebahagiaan yang sangat kentara dari nada bicara Sasuke.

'Kau sudah berhasil membuatku terkejut, Sasuke.' Batin Sakura, tapi Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri lagi karena ini adalah saat yang paling menyakitkan untuknya, "Kalau begitu selamat ya, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan Hinata," Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat itu dengan sempurna dan dengan nada yang sempurna pula. Tapi Ino, orang di hadapannya hanya bisa meringis dengan nada bicara Sakura karena yang dia lihat di hadapannya adalah bukan Sakura yang sedang tertawa, tapi Sakura yang berlinangan air mata.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling bisa aku andalkan. Nanti aku kabari lagi, aku harus masuk kelas sekarang. Bye," Sasukepun memutuskan sambungnnya, dan Sakura sudah semakin terpuruk karena tak bisa menahan kepedihannya lagi.

"Sakura, kau sangat pucat sekali, sebaiknya kau pulang dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku yang akan mengijinkanmu pada Anko-sensei." ucap Ino sambil menuntun Sakura ke kelas untuk mengambil tas Sakura.

Sasuke memang tak bersalah dalam masalah ini, bukan salahnya Sakura terus-menerus menangis hampir tiap hari karena hampir tiap hari pula Sasuke menceritakan tentang kisah cintanya dengan Hinata karena Sasuke tak pernah tahu sedikitpun tentang perasaan Sakura terhadapnya.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan Sakura mulai menerima keadaan dan merelakan Sasuke. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, dia tak mau egois dengan mengikuti semua keinginannya. Satu hal yang selalu dia tekankan dalam hidupnya bahwa tak mudah mencari seorang sahabat yang bisa mengerti dia seutuhnya layaknya Sasuke, kekasih mudah dicari tapi tidak dengan sahabat karena mungkin hanya ada satu orang yang bisa kita jadikan sahabat.

Satu tahun sudah Sasuke dan Hinata berhubungan, dan tak ada kisah yang tak berakhir begitu pula dengan hubungan mereka. Hubungan jarak jauh yang mereka jalani tidak semulus awalnya, kepopuleran Sasuke yang membuat Hinata merasa sudah tak nyaman lagi hingga akhirnya dia menduakan Sasuke dengan Naruto, teman Hinata yang dari dulu mengejar Hinata. Dan akhirnya Sasuke tahu tentang hubungan gelap kekasihnya itu dengan sang pemuda pirang tersebut, dan karena hal itulah akhirnya mereka sepakat mengakhiri hubungannya.

Sasuke yang pertama kali mengalami patah hati menceritakan hal tersebut pada Sakura, dan saat itu juga Sakura mengalami kebimbangan kembali. Dia bingung apakah dia harus senang atau sedih dengan berakhirnya hubungan Sasuke, karena hingga detik itu perasan Sakura tak perah sedikitpun berubah. Tapi, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke masih sangat mencintai Hinata. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah menghibur Sasuke dengan kata-kata penyemangat seperti 'Cupid tidak akan pernah salah menancapkan panahnya, kalaupun dia adalah takdirmu maka suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali kepadamu.' Yang sebenarnya kata-kata itu dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke sempat bilang pada Sakura bahwa dia akan meminta Hinata kembali lagi padanya dan Sakura hanya memberinya semangat saja, tapi sayang karena Hinata tidak ingin menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh lagi.

Dan bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura? Sampai detik ini Sakura belum member itahukan perasaannya pada Sasuke, dia masih tidak ingin membebani Sasuke hingga persahabatannya hancur. Karena dia tahu banyak temannya yang memulai kisah cintanya dengan persahabatan tidak semulus ketika mereka masih jadi sahabat. Diapun tak ingin itu terjadi dalam persahabatannya, selama dia masih bersama dengan orang yang paling dia cintai dia tak mau mempermasalahkan tentang statusnya. Cukup sebagai sahabat, dan apabila takdir berkehendak lain dia akan menerimanya tapi dengan syarat persahabatannya tak akan pernah mati. Selamanya.

**The End (?)**

**

* * *

**

Gajekah? Anehkah? Abalkah? Maaf kalau endingnya aneh, terserah kalian mau menganggapnya berakhir bahagia, sedih atau gantung sekalipun karena ka sendiri gak tahu harus membuat ending seperti apa *dibantai*

Jujur aja ka ampir menangis ngetik fic ini, maka dari itu ka buat ending fic ini sesuai aslinya dengan kata lain selama ka masih hidup kisah ini gak akan berakhir.

Sekali lagi ka minta kesediannya untuk memberikan penilaian untuk fic ka ini, apakah layak disebut fic atau sebuah sampah?

↓**click here↓**


End file.
